


Heart Under Blade

by Qizilirmak



Series: Acceptance [5]
Category: Boys Of You, Cravity (Band), H&D (Korea Band), Lovelyz, MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Sports, Childhood Friends, Culture, Disabled Character, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Family, Friendship, Haidong Gumdo, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Martial Arts, Rivalry, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sign Language Interpreter!Song Yuvin, Strangers to Lovers, Sword Dancers!Yohangyul, Swordfighting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "To love someone is nothing, to be loved by someone is something, to love someone who loves you is everything"
Relationships: Choi Byungchan & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Choi Byungchan & Lee Hangyul, Choi Byungchan/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Minkyu (Produce 101)/Song Hyeongjun, Kim Sihun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan & Original Female Character(s), Kim Yohan & Original Male Character(s), Kim Yohan/Song Yuvin, Lee Hangyul & Original Female Character(s), Lee Hangyul & Original Male Character(s), Lee Hangyul & Song Yuvin, Song Hyeongjun & Original Female Character(s), Song Yuvin & Original Female Character(s), Song Yuvin & Seo Jisoo, Song Yuvin & Song Hyeongjun
Series: Acceptance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918282
Kudos: 3





	Heart Under Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Machishappiness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Machishappiness).



> > A part of Acceptance series, related to main couple's past timeline.  
> > Yohan was mentioned twice in previous "Acceptance: You and I" & "Let the Sun Shines Upon Us".  
> > Contains spoilers for the main couple's 3rd installment tetralogy and the upcoming stories for Gyulhoon & Minglem.
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols & a Korean dance troupe as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.

Dalam balutan kemeja putih yang kedua lengannya digulung sampai siku dan satu kancing paling atas terbuka, celana denim, dan pantofel coklat, Yohan melangkah perlahan dari ruang rias menuju sesosok pria di ujung pergola sana. Yohan tak pernah menyangka pria setinggi 185cm yang kini berdiri tegak menyambut tamu-tamu dengan senyum cerahnya itu, pernah dia ragukan niatnya untuk memacari Wooseok, kakaknya. Pria bernama Lee Jinhyuk itu bahkan melampaui ekspektasi Yohan karena di hari yang istimewa ini, dia akan segera menjadi kakak iparnya kurang dari satu jam lagi.

“Ini dari Kak Wooseok. Jangan sampai dia membatalkan pernikahan gara-gara dandananmu rusak.”

Yohan memberikan sebuah saputangan berwarna biru dan berinisial ‘LJH’ yang sangat senada dengan tuksedo denim Jinhyuk sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinhyuk segera menerima dan menepuk-nepukkan sapu tangan itu pada dahinya yang terekspos. Beberapa bulir peluh yang bertengger di sana cukup menunjukkan bahwa di balik wajah Jinhyuk yang tenang, tersimpan ketegangan dan kekhawatiran akan skenario terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi nanti.

“Terima kasih, Adik ipar.”

“Belum. Sekarang baru pukul 08.10. Percaya diri boleh, tapi jangan mendahului kehendak Tuhan,” bantah Yohan sambil menunjukkan jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Raut wajah serius yang Yohan pasang sempat membuat Jinhyuk terdiam heran. Namun saat Yohan cengengesan lima detik kemudian, Jinhyuk menghela napas dan ikut terlarut dalam tawa. Jinhyuk tahu Yohan hanya bermaksud mengurangi rasa groginya.

“Lihat siapa yang datang!”

Seruan Jinhyuk barusan mengalihkan pandangan Yohan ke arah pintu masuk. Kedua netranya menangkap dua sosok laki-laki yang tak pernah Yohan sangka akan memberikan warna-warni dalam hidupnya. Kehadiran dua lelaki itu bahkan juga berkontribusi mengubah pandangan Yohan terhadap Jinhyuk dan suka-duka hubungan percintaan.

**MUNDUR KE ENAM TAHUN LALU, 27 APRIL 2014**

Riuhnya bunyi dua kayu yang beradu cepat dan teriakan pelepas tenaga dalam yang sekali-dua kali muncul di antaranya, memenuhi seisi ruangan berbentuk persegi seluas 10 kali 15 meter itu. Tiap gesekan dan hentakan kaki ringan dua pemuda yang sama gesitnya pada permukaan lantai kayu ruangan itu, mengindikasikan betapa terampilnya keahlian seni beladiri pedang _Haidong Gumdo_ (해동검도) mereka.

Meski usia kepala dua baru akan menyentuh mereka berdua tahun depan, Yohan dan Hangyul dapat dengan mudah membuktikan kepada orang-orang awam bahwa sabuk hitam pertama tingkat dua yang kini melingkari pinggang dan mengikat rapi _dobok_ (seragam latihan) putih dan celana abu-abu lebar yang membungkus tubuh mereka, memang layak berada di sana.

Namun, sepertinya Pelatih Kim yang sejak tadi duduk mengawasi kedua muridnya di salah satu pojok ruangan belum sepenuhnya puas. Buktinya wanita berusia 45 tahun itu menghentikan latihan _yaksok gyukgum_ (약속 격검) atau _arrange sparring_ mereka dan memberikan beberapa revisi gerakan demi memaksimalkan penampilan mereka di kejuaraan nasional Juli nanti. Setelah dua kali pengulangan, Yohan dan Hangyul akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang mengingat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 dan melanjutkan latihan keesokan hari.

Yohan dan Hangyul sudah saling kenal sejak TK dan semakin akrab begitu keluarga Hangyul pindah dari Incheon ke lingkungan apartemen keluarga Yohan di Geumho-dong, Seoul. Analogi persahabatan mereka… jika Wooseok ada Byungchan, maka Yohan ada Hangyul. Mereka berempat bahkan cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama meski sekadar jalan, bersepeda, joging di tepi Sungai Han, bermain di taman hiburan atau cuci mata di pusat perbelanjaan.

Semasa SMA, Yohan dan Hangyul terbilang populer di kalangan para siswi. Bermodalkan tubuh yang tegap dan atletis, wajah rupawan, dan kecerdasan yang tidak bisa disepelekan, pasti ada saja sekelompok gadis yang mengekor ke mana pun mereka berdua melangkah. Selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, loker Yohan dan Hangyul selalu penuh dengan cokelat berbagai rasa dan bentuk dari para pengagum setiap Hari Kasih Sayang, yang ‘sayangnya’ tidak pernah mereka makan berdua saja. Cokelat-cokelat itu mereka bawa ke _dojang_ (tempat latihan Haidong Gumdo) dan dibagikan pada murid-murid lain (terutama yang masih anak-anak) dan rekan satu grup tari mereka.

Bicara soal _dojang_ tercinta, di sana Yohan dan Hangyul tidak hanya ‘menumpang’ latihan beladiri dan sesekali menjadi asisten pelatih. Mereka berdua juga tergabung dalam grup tari pedang ( _geommu_ ) bentukan Pelatih Kim sejak tahun 2008 bernama Jimudan. Tarian yang mereka bawakan bukanlah tari pedang tradisional Korea yang biasa ditarikan para wanita dalam kostum prajurit, melainkan tari kontemporer yang mengambil keindahan gerakan-gerakan beladiri Haidong Gumdo.

Pedang yang digunakan adalah sejenis _katana_ imitasi yang terbuat dari aluminium dan lebih ringan bernama _gagum_. Namun jika ada segmen _straw cutting_ (tebas jerami) atau _bamboo cutting_ (tebas bambu) di tengah-tengah tarian, pedang yang dipakai adalah pedang asli alias _jingum_. Sejauh ini hanya Pelatih Kim Yoonjung, Pelatih Choi Youngae dan Pelatih Kim Sangjoong (sepupu Pelatih Kim Yoonjung), yang melakukan adegan berbahaya itu. Sementara Yohan, Hangyul, dan anggota grup muda lain; Eunyoung, Hyun, Junyoung, dan Yonghwan, cukup sampai di segmen _battle_ satu lawan satu atau menari dengan dua _gagum_ sekaligus. Sesekali mereka juga memakai kipas, tombak, panji-panji, dan panah untuk variasi. Kostum indah yang mereka kenakan adalah kreasi perancang langganan Pelatih Kim, sedangkan perihal riasan, mereka dibiasakan untuk memoles diri sendiri meski sebenarnya ada tim tata rias sejak menanjaknya popularitas grup tari mereka tahun 2012.

Pelatih Kim tidak bisa sembarangan merekrut anggota baru di antara puluhan muridnya ketika ada anggota yang keluar karena pindah domisili, memilih fokus ke sekolah atau bidang lain. Murid-murid dengan sabuk warna-warni jelas tidak akan dipilih karena masih terbatasnya keahlian seni pedang mereka. Minimal murid dengan sabuk hitam pertama tingkat tiga-lah yang baru bisa mengajukan diri menjadi anggota.

Yohan misalnya. Dia baru satu tahun bergabung dengan Jimudan, itu pun berkat rekomendasi dari Hangyul yang sudah dua tahun lebih awal masuk ke grup tari. Sebagai sahabat, Hangyul merasa perlu membantu Yohan yang kala itu kesusahan karena usaha rumah makan boga bahari orang tuanya hampir bangkrut. Meski pemasukan dari Jimudan tidak seberapa banyak, setidaknya Yohan tetap bisa punya uang jajan sendiri tanpa harus meminta pada orang tuanya. Beruntung Pelatih Kim mengizinkan Yohan bergabung setelah melihat bakat dan sikap Yohan yang baik selama menjadi muridnya.

Itu cerita setahun lalu. Kini setelah mereka berdua sama-sama diterima sebagai mahasiswa jurusan _Sport Science Education_ Universitas Sungkyunkwan, Yohan merasa sangat bersyukur karena telah memilih jalan yang tepat dan memiliki sahabat yang baik. Kemahiran dan penghayatan Yohan dalam menari pun semakin terasah. Tak hanya Yohan, Hangyul pun sama dan semakin populer. Dahulu Yohan dan Hangyul hanya tampil saat segmen tari _full team_ , tapi sekarang mereka sudah memiliki segmen tersendiri, baik tarian solo maupun berpasangan. Banyak penggemar Jimudan merasakan kuatnya _chemistry_ yang indah antara Yohan dan Hangyul, padahal suasana tarian yang dibawakan sebenarnya sengaja dibuat tegang.

**5 MEI 2014**

Pada Hari Anak Nasional tahun ini, lokasi pertunjukan untuk Jimudan sedikit berbeda dan istimewa karena mereka akan menghibur anak-anak di Korea Kuhwa School daerah Gangdong-gu, Seoul. Awalnya Pelatih Kim sempat ragu dengan undangan tersebut mengingat Korea Kuhwa School adalah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak tunarungu dan autis yang setara SD, SMP, dan SMA. Namun setelah dipikir masak-masak, Pelatih Kim akhirnya mengambil kesempatan itu karena menurutnya, pertunjukan kali ini akan bisa menjadi gebrakan baru bagi grup tarinya dan membuktikan bahwa tari adalah tentang gerakan dan ekspresi. Pelatih Kim yakin seluruh anggotanya, termasuk Yohan dan Hangyul, akan bisa menyampaikan inti dari tarian mereka dengan baik meski nanti sebagian besar penonton tidak bisa mendengar alunan musik pengiringnya.

Keempat roda mobil KIA Pregio yang sudah menjadi transportasi Jimudan selama 6 tahun itu akhirnya terparkir rapi di halaman sekolah. Dengan riasan _face painting_ sulur tanaman di salah satu sisi wajah dan tatanan rambut sederhana, satu per satu anggota keluar dari mobil, mulai dari Pelatih Kim, Pelatih Choi, Eunyoung, Hyun, Hangyul, Yohan, sampai yang terakhir Pelatih Kim Sangjoong dari pintu pengemudi. Mereka segera diarahkan oleh pengatur lapangan menuju ke ruang ganti. Kostum biasa mereka kenakan setelah sampai di lokasi agar tidak menyulitkan dan membuat gerah di dalam mobil.

Senyuman penuh semangat tampak tergurat di wajah Yohan begitu dia melangkah masuk ke bangunan sekolah. Yohan sudah tertarik dengan bahasa isyarat sejak usia 10 tahun karena saat-saat itu, dia sering memperhatikan tayangan berita atau ramalan cuaca yang menampilkan penerjemah bahasa isyarat di salah satu pojok layarnya. Namun karena hanya modal memperhatikan dan tidak ada kenalan tunarungu atau setidaknya yang bisa bahasa isyarat, Yohan memendam keinginan itu sampai hari istimewa ini tiba.

Begitu Pelatih Kim memberi tahu bahwa satu minggu lagi mereka akan tampil di sekolah khusus, Yohan menyempatkan diri belajar bahasa isyarat dasar dari Youtube dan Naver.tv setiap malam sebelum tidur. Yohan berharap dia bisa mempraktekkannya pada sesi interaktif dengan penonton setelah pertunjukan tari.

“Hei, mau ke mana?”

Tiba-tiba Hangyul memegang lengan kanan Yohan begitu dia mendapati Yohan hendak melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu ruang ganti untuk keluar.

“Ke toilet. Aku sudah izin ke Pelatih Choi.”

“Jangan lama-lama. Kau belum memakai atasan kostum,” ujar Hangyul memperingatkan Yohan yang masih memakai kaus hitam lengan pendek dan celana kostum.

Segera setelah memberikan gestur tangan ‘OK’ pada Hangyul, Yohan keluar dari ruangan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri-kanan koridor, mencari petunjuk arah ke toilet. Begitu matanya menemukan petunjuk itu, Yohan segera berlari ke arah kanan dan berbelok ke kiri setelah sampai di ujung koridor. Karena terburu-buru, Yohan tidak mengantisipasi kehadiran sosok lain yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Persenggolan bahu kedua orang itu pun tak terhindarkan di ujung koridor sana.

Sebenarnya benturan itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Namun saat Yohan melihat ada noda teh pada bagian dada kemeja putih lengan pendek pria yang dia tabrak, dada Yohan rasanya malah sakit seolah dia yang tersiram tumpahan teh milik ‘korban tabrak’-nya.

**Note: dialog dalam tanda kurung adalah dialog dengan bahasa isyarat, dialog Yohan ditulis miring**

_(“Maafkan aku.”)_

Pria itu sedikit terkejut melihat Yohan meminta maaf padanya dengan bahasa isyarat. Karena merasa begitu bersalah, Yohan mengeluarkan satu pak kecil tisu yang dia ingat ada di kantong celana sebelah kiri dan seketika mengelap noda pada baju lawan bicaranya.

(“Tidak apa-apa,”) balas pria itu sambil mundur selangkah, menolak tindakan impulsif Yohan.

_(“Sungguh?)_

(“Sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Tunggu, kau akan tampil di acara nanti?)

Akhirnya pria itu menyadari bahwa Yohan adalah salah satu penampil setelah memperhatikan riasan wajah dan celana kostumnya.

_(“Ya, aku penari pedang. Kau akan menyaksikan?”)_

(“Tentu saja. Semoga lancar. Senang bertemu denganmu.”)

Yohan tak menyangka pria ini tidak marah atas kecerobohannya tadi dan justru memberikan semangat padanya.

_(“Terima kasih. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku harus ke toilet sekarang. Sampai jumpa.”)_

Yohan kembali berlari ke arah toilet setelah mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Dalam hati Yohan gembira bisa mempraktekkan kemampuan bahasa isyaratnya, meski percakapan itu harus diawali dengan kejadian kurang mengenakkan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika pria yang dia tabrak tadi marah. Bisa jadi buyar semua ilmu yang Yohan dapat dari hasil belajar kilat seminggu belakangan.

****

Semua anggota Jimudan sekarang sudah berada di belakang panggung. Masing-masing saling melakukan pengecekan terakhir pada kostum dan peralatan agar bisa tampil sebaik mungkin.

“Grup tari Jimudan?” suara seorang pria tiba-tiba terdengar memanggil nama grup.

“Ya, kami di sini,” balas Pelatih Kim sambil mengumpulkan semua anggota yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

“Saya Song Yuvin, pembawa acara sekaligus penerjemah bahasa isyarat di acara ini.”

Kedua mata Yohan terbelalak begitu mengetahui pria yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri adalah orang yang dia tabrak di koridor tadi. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, pria itu bisa berbicara normal. Yohan merasa bodoh saat mengingat kejadian itu. Wajahnya pun semakin memerah malu begitu Yuvin menoleh padanya dan melemparkan senyuman ‘yang-sebenarnya-biasa-tapi-entah-kenapa-terasa-menyebalkan’. Dia pun tak kuasa untuk menundukkan kepala semakin dalam, berusaha menghindari kontak mata lagi dengan Yuvin yang sepertinya mustahil.

“Saya hanya ingin memastikan ulang bahwa setelah segmen tarian, kalian akan ada sesi interaktif dengan penonton. Apa kalian butuh penerjemah?”

“Apa maksud Anda? Tentu saya kami butuh penerjemah,” balas Pelatih Kim sedikit tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Yuvin.

“Saya hanya memastikan karena anggota Anda yang ini sepertinya mahir bahasa isyarat,” lugas Yuvin sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Yohan.

Yohan seketika mengangkat kepalanya lagi begitu tahu dirinya yang dimaksud oleh Yuvin. Semua mata anggota grup tari Jimudan kini tertuju pada Yohan dan meminta penjelasan. Yang menjadi sorotan pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memicingkan mata pada Yuvin. Yohan pun baru menyadari bahwa Yuvin masih mengenakan kemeja putih yang ketumpahan tadi, tapi nodanya ditutupi oleh rompi rajut berwarna merah.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu silakan bersiap,” ujar Yuvin memecah kebingungan yang terjadi setelah menerima sinyal dari Yohan.

Yuvin pun kembali ke atas panggung bersamaan dengan bubarnya lingkaran grup Jimudan. Tapi tidak dengan dua orang ini yang masih diam di tempat.

“Bahasa isyarat? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?”

Serentetan pertanyaan Hangyul itu hanya direspons oleh Yohan dengan memegang kedua pundak dan membalikkan badan Hangyul ke arah tangga panggung. Yohan lalu mendorong Hangyul perlahan ke sana seperti sedang bermain _ular-ularan._

Rangkaian pertunjukan tari pedang Jimudan dimulai. Yang pertama kali muncul tentu saja adalah Pelatih Kim Yoonjung dengan tarian pedang gandanya. Setelah itu, dilanjutkan oleh tarian berpasangan Pelatih Kim Sangjoong dan Pelatih Choi Youngae serta tarian _battle_ maut Yohan dan Hangyul. Di segmen keempat ada tari kipas oleh Pelatih Kim, Eunyoung, dan Hyun. Kemudian, parade tarian diakhiri dengan tarian kelompok andalan mereka yang berjudul _Seok-su-hwa-hyang_ (석수화향).

Syukurlah reaksi penonton sesuai dengan harapan dari Pelatih Kim. Riuhnya tepukan tangan dan raut wajah gembira yang terpampang di semua wajah penonton, sangat sepadan dengan derasnya peluh yang membasahi kostum mereka bertujuh dan deruan napas mereka yang bersahut-sahutan.

Pertunjukan pun disambung dengan sesi interaktif yang sudah disepakati, yakni pelatihan singkat gerakan dasar (쌍수 검법) _Ssangsu gumbup_ 1 menggunakan _mokgum_ (pedang kayu) dan _paper cutting_ menggunakan _jukgum_ (pedang bambu pipih). Tujuh anak beruntung yang terpilih masing-masing dibimbing oleh satu anggota Jimudan dengan bantuan interpretasi serempak dari Yuvin. Sesi selama 30 menit itu kemudian diselesaikan dengan acara berfoto bersama.

Grup tari Jimudan merasa sangat berterima kasih bisa memeriahkan acara khusus Hari Anak Nasional dan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan murid-murid Korea Kuhwa School yang luar biasa. Tidak terkecuali dengan Yohan yang tadi sempat mencuri-curi peluang untuk berinteraksi dengan siswa yang dia bimbing memakai bahasa isyarat tanpa diketahui anggota Jimudan lainnya. Beruntung Yuvin sigap membantu Yohan dengan mengalihkan perhatian anggota lainnya.

 _(“Terima kasih banyak,”)_ kata Yohan pada Yuvin sambil lalu dari atas panggung.

(“Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa.”)

Yohan terdiam sejenak, sambil masih memandang Yuvin. Tapi setelah menghela napas, Yohan hanya membalas Yuvin dengan lambaian selamat tinggal.

**19 MEI 2014**

Yohan dan Hangyul sedang duduk berseberangan di tengah pelataran Namsan Hanok Village bersama dengan puluhan pemuda/i lain. Mereka mengikuti serangkaian upacara tradisional _Coming of Age_ yang diselenggarakan setahun sekali pada pekan ketiga bulan Mei. Dari sisi kanan pelataran, terlihat orang tua Yohan dan orang tua Hangyul beserta adik balita Hangyul, Gyuri, yang turut menyaksikan jalannya salah satu perhelatan penting dalam hidup putra-putra mereka.

Setelan _hanbok_ berwarna merah muda tampak membungkus tubuh Yohan dan Hangyul. Sang pemimpin upacara juga masih memberikan wejangan-wejangan tentang cara menjalani hidup sebaik-baiknya; apa saja hak-hak yang akan diterima dan kewajiban-kewajiban yang harus diemban setelah menjadi manusia dewasa.

 _Jeogori_ atau atasan hanbok berwarna hijau muda dan _gat_ atau topi tradisional berbahan bulu kuda tersimpan rapi di atas meja kecil di hadapan Yohan, Hangyul, dan pemuda lainnya. Sementara untuk para pemudi, telah disiapkan _jeogori_ berwarna hijau tua dengan pita merah, tusuk konde giok, dan hiasan kepala _jokduri_.

Begitu ceramah sang pemimpin upacara selesai, masing-masing pemuda/i akan dibantu oleh seorang bibi untuk mengenakan pakaian tadi sebagai simbolis bahwa mereka sudah bukan remaja lagi, melainkan dewasa muda. Upacara pun ditutup dengan pembacaan sumpah oleh seorang perwakilan pemuda/i dan sesi foto bersama.

“Kak Wooseok tidak menyusul kemari?” tanya Yohan saat menyadari sang kakak sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya di sana.

“Dia masih di kampus. Ada penentuan anggota tim relawan sosial untuk Oktober nanti,” balas Ibunda.

“Lalu acara makan-makannya?”

“Kita undur untuk makan malam sekalian. Kakakmu pasti sudah selesai kalau jam segitu,” kali ini Ayah yang menjawab.

Yohan sedikit kecewa dengan pernyataan ayahnya, tapi kemudian dia langsung menolehkan kepala pada Hangyul yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya, sibuk melepaskan atribut dan pakaian upacara tadi.

“Hangyul, kau mau ikut makan dengan kami? Acaranya diundur sampai jam makan malam.”

“Tentu saja aku mau, tapi sekarang kami harus langsung pergi ke rumah kakek dan nenek di Suwon. Baru balik ke Seoul tiga hari lagi,” dan Hangyul pun selesai berkemas. “Paman, Bibi, Yohan, kami pergi duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa lagi.”

Lambaian tangan Hangyul dan keluarganya saling berbalas dengan lambaian tangan Yohan dan keluarganya. Namun, air muka Yohan bersungut-sungut setelah melepas kepergian sahabatnya karena jika acara makannya tidak jadi langsung setelah ini, maka dia harus membantu orang tuanya dulu untuk pindah ke unit apartemen yang lokasinya satu lantai di bawah unit mereka sekarang. Orang tuanya sudah berjanji akan memberikan kamar mereka setelah Yohan bukan di bawah umur lagi, karena selama ini Yohan harus berbagi kamar dengan Wooseok.

****

“Selamat datang di dunia orang dewasa, Yohan!” seru orang tua Jinhyuk berbarengan yang dibalas dengan senyuman sekenanya oleh Yohan.

“Selamat, Yohan. Ini hadiah dariku, semoga bermanfaat.”

Kali ini Jinhyuk memberinya ucapan selamat sembari menyodorkan jam tangan tahan air G-Shock warna hijau lumut yang memang sudah lama Yohan incar.

“Terima kasih,” Yohan terima, tapi masih dibalas asal-asalan. ‘Kau pikir dengan jam tangan ini, kau bisa membeli restuku untuk memacari Kak Wooseok?’ gumam Yohan sinis dalam hati.

“ _Yohanie!_ Selamat mendewasa. Kakak sayang padamu.”

Seolah tahu suasana hati Yohan tidak sepenuhnya gembira, Wooseok pun memeluk erat adiknya itu untuk menenangkannya.

“Cepat duduk, aku sudah lapar,” rengek Yohan agar segera terlepas dari jeratan gulali kakaknya.

Perasaan Yohan sebenarnya sejak tadi siang sudah kurang enak. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hari istimewa yang seharusnya masih bisa Yohan habiskan dengan bersenang-senang bersama teman atau keluarganya ini, malah menamparnya lebih cepat dengan rumitnya realita kehidupan orang dewasa.

Firasat itu pun semakin kuat kala Yohan mendapati jumlah bantalan kursi di ruang _ondol_ VIP restoran yang dipesan oleh ayahnya ada tujuh. Yohan mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin keluarga Byungchan yang diundang. Namun begitu sms ucapan selamat dari Byungchan masuk, Yohan semakin yakin bahwa keluarga Jinhyuk-lah yang diundang untuk makan malam bersama. Masing-masing pundaknya serasa memikul briket tiga buah saat Kak Wooseok-nya datang bersama dengan keluarga Jinhyuk. Rasanya sang kakak sudah seperti punya keluarga sendiri.

Baru kali ini lidah Yohan kebas dengan lezatnya rasa dan aroma daging panggang _Hanwoo_ (sapi khas Korea) yang mereka santap bersama malam ini. Terlebih setelah mengetahui bahwa Jinhyuk dan Wooseok ada di satu tim relawan ke Yogyakarta, Indonesia, selama dua pekan. Mungkin orang awam akan bilang kalau Yohan terlalu berlebihan menjaga kakaknya dan tidak bersyukur dengan kehadiran orang sebaik Jinhyuk. Masalahnya…

Semua mantan kakaknya juga sama baiknya, tapi hanya di awal alias bermulut manis. Ketiga mantan itu ditembak lebih dulu oleh Wooseok. Yang dua meninggalkan Wooseok, yang satu lagi terpaksa Wooseok tinggalkan karena ‘tidak sehat’. Yohan tahu kakaknya _쉽사빠 swipsappa_ (mudah jatuh cinta), tapi bukan berarti kakaknya pantas dicampakkan dan diperlakukan demikian.

****

“Orang itu pasti punya koneksi dalam untuk bisa satu tim dengan Kakak,” protes Yohan. Kini dia sedang berbaring di atas ranjang Wooseok dengan kepala mengarah ke _headboard_ , sambil mengagumi pedang asli atau _jingum_ pemberian kakaknya itu.

“Namanya Lee Jinhyuk, Yohan.”

“Masa bodoh.”

Wooseok langsung berhenti mengetik dan memutar kursinya menghadap Yohan.

“Berhenti berprasangka buruk pada Jinhyuk. Lagi pula, orang tuanya sudah banyak membantu ayah dan ibu saat restoran keluarga kita hampir bangkrut. Belajarlah mendewasa dari situ.”

“Aku hanya tidak ingin Kakak terpuruk lagi,” lirih Yohan. Wooseok hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar alasan adiknya. Dia pun bangkit dari kursi dan mengelus-elus surai hitam Yohan.

“Kakak akan berusaha untuk tidak terbawa perasaan secepat yang dulu,” ujar Wooseok sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Mata Yohan terpaku pada pintu kamar begitu Wooseok keluar. Dalam hati dia berharap kakaknya akan baik-baik saja selama di Indonesia nanti.

Merasa sudah mulai mengantuk, Yohan pun menurunkan kedua kakinya dari ranjang dan bersiap untuk pindah ke kamar barunya. Namun, sesuatu yang muncul di layar laptop Wooseok mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Rupanya resume ‘orang itu’ untuk arsip keanggotaan tim mereka.

Yohan sempat berdecih dan beranjak menuju kamarnya sebelum rasa penasaran itu muncul di benaknya. Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi sampai di pintu, tapi _kepo_ tanpa sadar mengubah haluan tubuh Yohan dan menyetir langkahnya menuju laptop Wooseok.

Dari layar itu, Yohan mengetahui bahwa Jinhyuk hanya satu dari total 27 orang di dalam tim dan dia adalah koordinator klaster humaniora. Telunjuk Yohan kemudian memutar roda tetikus untuk melihat siapa saja anggota lainnya. Namun begitu resume Jinhyuk berganti, kedua mata Yohan melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

“Song Yuvin, sosiologi 2011… keahlian khusus bahasa isyarat… Ini tidak mungkin.”

Yohan buru-buru mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan nomor ponsel Yuvin yang tertera pada resumenya itu. Begitu Wooseok kembali ke kamar sambil mengigit kotak susu dan menggenggam semangkuk sereal, Yohan segera bangkit dari posisinya dan pamit menuju ke kamarnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Wooseok tidak menaruh curiga sedikit pun pada Yohan meski sebenarnya dia yakin bahwa sebelum keluar kamar, bukan resume milik Song Yuvin yang sedang dia baca.

**22 MEI 2014**

Sore itu, suasana _dojang_ lebih ramai daripada biasanya karena Hangyul, Yohan, Junyoung, dan Yonghwan sedang membantu Pelatih Kim Yoonjung melatih beberapa murid di luar grup tari yang akan mengikuti nomor tari pedang individu pada kejuaran nasional Juli mendatang. Di antara murid-murid itu ada Song Hyeongjun, yang baru saja lulus tes kenaikan level dari sabuk ungu ke sabuk hitam pertama tingkat empat. Dia salah satu murid yang dekat dengan Hangyul dan Yohan serta masuk ke daftar calon anggota baru Jimudan. Akan tetapi, Hyeongjun masih perlu mempertajam gerakan-gerakannya dan yang terpenting, minimal sabuk hitam pertama tingkat tiga.

Matahari baru saja menghilang dari langit, tapi Yohan sudah minta izin untuk pulang lebih awal pada Pelatih Kim. Dia bilang ada urusan keluarga. Hangyul yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bergeming begitu Yohan tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dan pamit begitu saja.

****

“Halo, Kak Yuvin. Maaf menunggu lama.”

Rupanya Yohan izin pulang lebih awal karena ada janji temu dengan Yuvin di sebuah _pojangmacha_ dekat Stasiun Bawah Tanah Wangsimni. Tanpa basa-basi, Yuvin menyuruh Yohan duduk dan memesankan seporsi _tteokpokki_ dan empat tusuk _odeng._ Selama menunggu Yohan, Yuvin sendiri sudah menghabiskan seporsi _japchae_ dan dua potong _bindaetteok_.

“Mau minum apa?”

“ _Soju._ ”

“Eh?” Yuvin kaget dengan jawaban lugas Yohan.

“Usiaku sudah legal sejak tiga hari lalu, tenang saja.”

Yuvin pun mengangguk dan memesan satu botol _soju_ lagi karena _soju_ yang sebelumnya dia pesan tinggal sedikit.

“Kalau begitu, selamat datang di dunia orang dewasa,” ucap Yuvin sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yohan.

“Terima kasih,” balas Yohan sambil menyambut jabatan tangan Yuvin.

“Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi dengan cara seperti ini.”

“Benar. Aku juga kaget begitu melihat resumemu di laptop kakakku. Ternyata kalian satu universitas dan bahkan satu tim relawan sosial,” ungkap Yohan sambil mengunyah suapan _tteokpokki_ pertamanya. “Kak Yuvin mengajar di Korea Kuhwa School juga?”

“Aku hanya tenaga bantu, tapi ibuku memang pengajar di sana. Sewaktu kalian tampil tempo hari, sebenarnya ibuku duduk di deret terdepan bersama guru-guru lain. Entah kau melihatnya atau tidak.”

Yohan refleks menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Yuvin setelah meneguk segelas _soju._

“Oh, ya, aku sudah memikirkan masak-masak tawaran untuk mengajarimu privat bahasa isyarat. Kurasa aku bisa.”

“Bagus!”

Yohan berseru semangat sekali sambil bertepuk tangan ala anjing laut. Yuvin tertawa tidak percaya melihat tingkah lucu Yohan yang berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya saat menari di atas panggung.

“Satu lagi. Aku akan membayar lebih jika Kak Yuvin mau jadi mata-mataku selama di Indonesia nanti.“

Tawaran Yohan barusan seketika menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah _odeng_ -nya Yuvin.

“Tolong Kak Yuvin awasi orang-orang yang mendekati Kak Wooseok dan laporkan padaku setiap ada perkembangan. Terutama awasi pria yang bernama…”

“Lee Jinhyuk?” potong Yuvin.

“Bagaimana Kak Yuvin tahu?

“Entahlah, aku hanya menerka. Kami baru satu kali bertatap muka, tapi sepertinya dia sudah cukup dekat dengan kakakmu.”

Huruf O besar seakan keluar dari mulut Yohan setelah mendengar pemaparan Yuvin barusan.

“Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu yang itu juga. Tapi aku hanya akan melapor dan tidak menghalang-halangi interaksi di antara mereka. Siapa yang tahu akan terjadi apa saja selama 24 jam kali 14 hari di sana? Belum lagi dengan pelatihan mulai dari pertengahan Mei kemarin sampai menjelang berangkat Oktober nanti.”

Yohan masih menyimak penjelasan panjang-lebar Yuvin seraya meneguk segelas _soju_ lagi.

“Bisa jadi malah aku yang tertarik mendekati kakakmu.”

Pernyataan dadakan Yuvin barusan seketika merangsang air _soju_ yang tadi sudah sampai di kerongkongan Yohan untuk kembali keluar melalui hidung. Batuk pun tak terelakan.

“Yohan, kau tidak apa-apa? Hei, tadi aku hanya bercanda,” hibur Yuvin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yohan dengan senyum menyebalkannya lagi.

“Raih dulu restu dariku.”

Yuvin hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Yohan barusan. Dia tidak menyangka Yohan sedemikian protektif perihal hubungan cinta kakaknya. Yuvin pun refleks menutup hidung Yohan dengan selembar tisu begitu melihat masih ada cairan yang keluar, entah _soju_ atau ingus.

“Tapi kenapa kau begitu percaya padaku, padahal kita baru dua kali ini bertemu?”

“Entahlah. Aku mengikuti naluri saja. Lagi pula, siapa lagi bisa kumintai tolong?”

****

Di sela-sela persiapan untuk Kejuaraan Nasional Haidong Gumdo Juli nanti, Yohan menyempatkan diri bertatap muka dengan Yuvin untuk belajar bahasa isyarat sekaligus menerima laporan perkembangan asmara kakaknya.

Hangyul mulai curiga Yohan kini sudah punya pacar mengingat hampir di setiap jeda istirahat, ponsel adalah barang pertama yang dicari Yohan, bukan botol air minum. Ajakan nongkrong bareng yang biasa diinisiatif Yohan pun sudah mulai berkurang frekuensinya. Mau tidak mau, suatu hari Hangyul membuntuti Yohan setelah latihan dari _dojang_.

Sayangnya, Hangyul tidak mengantisipasi apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Hangyul melihat Yohan di sebuah kafe anjing bersama dengan seorang pria. Mereka berdua berinteraksi dengan bahasa isyarat. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hangyul untuk mengingat bahwa pria yang bersama Yohan itu adalah Song Yuvin, pembawa acara sekaligus penerjemah bahasa isyarat saat acara Hari Anak Nasional di Korea Kuhwa School tempo hari. Hangyul juga ingat bahwa Yohan tidak menjawab rentetan pertanyaannya waktu itu sebelum naik ke panggung. Entah kenapa kepala Hangyul tiba-tiba pusing dan hatinya serasa diremas-remas.

****

Sesosok wanita paruh baya muncul setelah membukakan pintu untuk Yuvin dan Yohan. Raut wajahnya yang cerah menyambut hangat kedatangan putranya dan seorang teman di unit apartemennya daerah Jamsil-dong.

[Note: Yohan _italic_ , ibunya Yuvin **bold** , selebihnya Yuvin.]

(“Ibu, ini Kim Yohan. Penari pedang tempo hari di sekolah.”)

**(“Halo, senang bertemu denganmu.”)**

_(“Halo, saya juga senang bertemu dengan Anda.”)_

**(“Silakan masuk. Ibu sudah siapkan makan malam untuk kalian.”)**

Tak lama setelah Yuvin dan Yohan duduk di meja makan, tiga porsi _samgyetang_ (sup ayam isi nasi) yang masih mengepulkan asap tersaji indah mengundang mereka.

(“Enak?”) tanya Yuvin setelah melihat isi mangkuk Yohan sudah berkurang setengahnya dengan cepat.

_(“Enak.”)_

**(“Kau pandai bahasa isyarat.”)**

_(“Tidak juga. Saya masih perlu banyak belajar dengan Yuvin.”)_

**(“Kau bisa belajar dengan Bibi, jika Yuvin sibuk.”)**

(“Aku tidak begitu sibuk, ya, Bu. Tolong jangan ambil nafkahku,”) pinta Yuvin dengan wajah memelasnya.

Tanpa sadar Yohan tersenyum saat menyaksikan candaan ibu-anak yang tampak menyenangkan itu.

_(“Dengan senang hati. Terima kasih.”)_

****

“Rumah ini sepi sekali,” celetuk Yohan sembari membilas perabot makan yang sedang Yuvin bersihkan dengan sabun.

“Begitulah. Awalnya aku sempat stres dengan keheningan ini, tapi lama-lama terbiasa. Bahasa isyarat membantumu menyampaikan hal-hal lain yang kadang tidak bisa keluar dari mulut begitu saja.”

“Ayah Kak Yuvin mana? Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah pulang di jam-jam seperti ini?”

Yuvin sejenak bergeming saat mendengar pertanyaan Yohan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

“Ayah dan ibuku sudah bercerai saat aku masih berusia 13 tahun. Akan panjang ceritanya jika kau memintaku untuk menjelaskannya.”

Yohan segera menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat dan kembali membilas peralatan makan yang tahu-tahu sudah menumpuk di depannya.

“Kak Yuvin bisa Haidong Gumdo?”

Lagi-lagi Yuvin terdiam oleh pertanyaan Yohan.

“Tidak bisa. Kenapa?”

“Mau kuajari? Siapa tahu bisa untuk melindungi bibi jika ada orang yang mengganggu.”

“Tidak usah. Lagi pula, ibuku selalu membawa seprotan cabai untuk berjaga-jaga.”

****

_(“Bibi, saya pamit pulang. Terima kasih masakannya.”)_

**(“Sama-sama. Seringlah mampir kemari.”)**

_(“Baiklah. Kak Yuvin, aku pulang.”)_

(“Hati-hati.”)

Yuvin menutup pintu dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Terlihat sang ibu masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman penuh tanda tanya.

**(“Benar-benar hanya teman?”)**

Ujung kanan bibir Yuvin tersungging saat melihat rasa penasaran ibunya.

(“Teman, untuk saat ini. Siapa yang tahu nanti?”)

****

Yohan mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya begitu percakapan Wooseok dan Byungchan yang berjalan beriringan di depannya mulai tak bisa dia ikuti. Yohan pun memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke deretan toko di kiri-kanannya di dalam COEX Mall. Namun begitu mereka bertiga melewati COEX Aquarium, mata Yohan tiba-tiba menangkap sosok Yuvin di dalam toko cinderamata akuarium bersama seorang pria muda yang menggandeng seorang balita perempuan.

Yohan menghentikan langkah dan memicingkan matanya. Perlahan Yohan mengintip mereka dari kaca toko di balik tumpukan boneka penguin. Kedua matanya terbelalak begitu mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedang bersama Yuvin adalah Hyeongjun.

“Bagaimana bisa…”

Gumaman Yohan terpotong oleh getaran ponsel. Wooseok meneleponnya. Yohan baru tersadar bahwa dia kini sudah terpisah dari kakaknya dan Byungchan.

“Yohan, kau di mana?”

_“Tunggu, Kak, aku ke sana.”_

“Itu dia!” seru Byungchan sambil menunjuk Yohan yang berlari ke arah mereka. Untung jarak mereka bertiga tidak terlalu jauh.

“Kak Wooseok, Kak Byungchan. Aku izin menemani temanku, ya? Tadi kami bertemu di depan akuarium sana.”

“Tiba-tiba begini? Teman apa teman?” sindir Byungchan sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yohan.

“Teman. Titik,” jawab Yohan ketus. “Kak, _please?_ ” sekarang Yohan memasang sorot mata anak anjing pada Wooseok.

“Pergilah. Uangmu masih cukup, ‘kan?”

“Masih, terima kasih,” senyuman tergurat di wajah Yohan sebelum hilang saat menoleh pada Byungchan dengan mata penuh ancaman, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua.

“Adikmu pasti punya pacar,” tukas Byungchan.

Wooseok yang tadinya tidak berpikiran macam-macam jadi ikut bertanya-tanya saat punggung adiknya perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

****

Yuvin tak kuasa menahan tawanya begitu merasakan ada yang tersirat dari pertanyaan Yohan ‘kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?’. Namun, Yuvin memilih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meresponsnya karena sekarang di depan akuarium, juga ada Hyeongjun dan adiknya, Jihyo. Hyeongjun pun penasaran bagaimana Yohan dan Yuvin bisa saling kenal.

“Maaf, aku belum memberitahumu. Hyeongjun ini adik kandungku, tapi dia ikut bersama ayah begitu orang tua kami bercerai. Sementara Jihyo, dia adik tiri kami. Sebulan sekali aku biasa mengajak mereka jalan-jalan,” papar Yuvin sambil menggendong Jihyo di pundaknya.

“Begitu rupanya,” Yohan malu terjebak sikap impulsifnya lagi, tangan kanannya mulai menggaruk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

“Kalian sendiri kenapa bisa saling kenal?” kini giliran Hyeongjun yang bertanya.

“Kami… kami…” entah kenapa Yohan tiba-tiba gagap.

“Kami bertemu di sekolahnya ibu. Yohan waktu itu tampil di acara Hari Anak Nasional,” terpaksa Yuvin yang melanjutkan kalimat Yohan.

“Oh, aku baru ingat kalau Jimudan ada jadwal tampil di sana. Aku juga lupa memberi tahu Kak Yuvin kalau aku dan Kak Yohan satu _dojang_. Dia yang sering melatihku selain Kak Hangyul.”

Jelas sudah teka-teki relasi antara mereka bertiga… bukan, berempat dengan Jihyo. Sejelas Yohan mendengar mulut Hyeongjun menyebut nama Hangyul di depan Yuvin. Ketegangan di wajah Yohan yang baru saja memudar malah kembali lagi mewarnai air mukanya.

****

“Kau cemburu, ya?” kalimat itu akhirnya terbebas juga dari mulut Yuvin setelah dia menahannya cukup lama sejak di COEX Mall.

Kini Yuvin hanya berdua dengan Yohan, berjalan-jalan di tepi Cheonggyecheon setelah mereka mengantarkan Hyeongjun dan Jihyo pulang lebih dulu. Yuvin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat dan menoleh pada Yohan yang terdiam memandangnya dari jarak 2 meter.

“Tidak,” jawab Yohan ketus.

Dia lalu kembali berjalan melewati Yuvin yang menahan tawa kecilnya setelah melihat tingkah Yohan barusan.

“Orang itu. Kenapa dia bisa semakin dekat dengan kakakku?”

Yohan berusaha mengalihkan topik begitu Yuvin sudah menyusul dan kembali berjalan di sampingnya.

“Sudah kubilang, ‘kan? Aku tidak bisa menghalangi interaksi mereka, hanya memperhatikan. Lagi pula, yang namanya perasaan bisa muncul begitu saja, di mana pun, kapan pun, dan pada siapa pun. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan orang karena perasaannya, hanya bisa menyikapinya dengan menerima atau menolak.”

Yohan seketika melirik Yuvin yang tengah menguliahi dia soal perasaan.

“Kak Jinhyuk juga selama ini baik terhadap kakakmu. Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu menilainya buruk sebelum kenal lebih jauh.”

****

“Sudah sejauh mana kau bercerita tentang Hangyul pada Kak Yuvin?”

Yohan mulai berani menginterogasi Hyeongjun di jeda latihan mereka malam ini saat Hangyul sedang menghadap Pelatih Kim di kantornya.

“Seingatku Kak Yuvin hanya kuberi tahu kalau Kak Hangyul salah satu yang melatihku di _dojang_ dan saat kami bertemu pertama kali di _International Youth Festival_ di Yeosu.”

“Hangyul pernah main ke rumahmu?”

“Pernah, tapi baru tiga-empat kali. Hangyul tahu aku punya kakak, tapi sebatas itu saja. Dia tidak tahu kalau Kak Yuvin itu kakakku.”

“Berarti mereka belum pernah mengobrol langsung, ya?” gumam Yohan sambil memegangi dagunya. “Baiklah, kalau begitu aku minta tolong. Jangan bilang pada Hangyul kalau aku kenal dengan Kak Yuvin.”

“Kenapa?”

“Biar aku sendiri yang memberi tahu Hangyul soal itu, nanti kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Ayo kita latihan lagi.”

Yohan dan Hyeongjun kembali melanjutkan latihan seolah percakapan mereka berdua barusan tidak pernah terjadi. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya Hangyul sudah ikut mendengarkan obrolan mereka dari balik pintu kantor Pelatih Kim sejak tadi. Hangyul sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya Hyeongjun adalah orang yang belakangan juga membuat waktu kebersamaannya dengan Yohan berkurang.

**JULI 2014**

Kedua mata bulat Yuvin terpaku pada spanduk besar bertulisan ‘Kejuaraan Nasional Haidong Gumdo ke-25 Tahun 2014’ yang terbentang di atas pintu masuk utama Jamsil Arena. Ujung bibir kanannya lalu refleks terangkat.

“Tak terasa empat tahun sudah berlalu,” celetuk Yuvin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gelanggang olahraga itu.

Seisi gelora sudah dipenuhi dengan riuhnya suasana kompetisi hari itu. Para pendukung setiap _dojang_ yang datang dari seluruh Korea Selatan sudah siap dengan poster-poster dan yel-yel mereka. Beruntung Yuvin masih bisa mendapat tempat duduk deret terdepan di tingkat 1 meski agak minggir ke kanan. Tak hanya itu, semesta pun seolah punya rencana untuk Yuvin karena dari sekian banyak peserta yang berkerumun di bawah sana, netranya langsung bisa menemukan Yohan yang berdiri bersama Hangyul. Dengan mengenakan atasan _dobok_ merah dan celana lebar abu-abu, bersepatu olahraga indoor, serta memegang _jukdo_ (pedang bambu mirip _shinai kendo_ ) berlapis sarung karet, Yohan dan Hangyul sedang bersiap untuk nomor _arrange sparring_.

Yohan sebenarnya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Hangyul, tapi entah kenapa matanya juga langsung menemukan Yuvin di antara ratusan orang lainnya begitu melirik sekilas ke arah bangku penonton. Yohan kaget dengan kehadiran Yuvin karena merasa tidak mengundangnya, terlebih saat ada Hangyul juga di sana. Saat perhatian Hangyul teralihkan oleh peserta lain yang sedang tampil, Yohan segera menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari Hangyul untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan Yuvin.

_(“Kak, kapan datang?”)_

(“Baru saja, Hyeongjun mengundangku.”)

_(“Begitu rupanya. Dia ada di lapangan sebelah sana. Tampil satu jam lagi.”)_

(“Baiklah, aku menontonmu dulu kalau begitu. Semangat!”)

_(“Terima kasih!”)_

Saking berbunga-bunga hatinya, Yohan lagi-lagi tidak menyadari bahwa Hangyul mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari jauh. Hangyul juga mendapati Yuvin yang sedang berinteraksi dengan Yohan memakai bahasa isyarat. Tatapan Hangyul seketika berubah sinis sebelum menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke tengah lapangan.

****

Anak-anak hasil didikan Pelatih Kim Yoonjung memang jarang yang mengecewakan. Dia terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil kejuaraan nasional tahun ini karena Yohan dan Hangyul berhasil menggondol medali emas berkat _chemistry_ dan ketajaman gerak mereka berdua. Bahkan Hyeongjun yang baru kali ini mencoba peruntungan di nomor tari pedang individu, berhasil meraih juara ketiga berkat ketekunannya berlatih. Kesempatannya untuk segera direkrut menjadi anggota baru Jimudan pun semakin terbuka lebar.

Yohan tak kuasa menahan senyumnya begitu selesai berganti baju dan membuka ponsel di ruang ganti karena Yuvin sudah mengiriminya ucapan selamat dan kata-kata pujian. Segera setelah membalasnya, Yohan beralih pada Hyeongjun untuk membantunya melepaskan atribut-atribut kostum tari.

“Yohan, Hyeongjun. Hangyul di mana?” tanya Pelatih Kim tiba-tiba dari arah pintu.

Mereka berdua yang merasa belum keluar lagi dari ruangan sejak selesai kompetisi, hanya bisa saling memandang bingung.

“Kami kira dia masih di kamar mandi,” aku Yohan yang diiringi dengan anggukkan kepala Hyeongjun.

“Kalau Hangyul sudah kembali, tolong suruh dia menemuiku di pinggir lapangan 1. Ada Pelatih Park dari Incheon yang ingin bertemu dengannya, ya?”

“Baik,” balas Yohan dan Hyeongjun bersamaan. Tanpa ada curiga, mereka berdua lanjut merapikan kostum tari Hyeongjun.

****

“Kau Song Yuvin, ‘kan?”

Yuvin mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menegakkan kepala ke sumber suara. Rupanya sudah ada seorang pemuda berpakaian _dobok_ serupa milik Yohan yang berdiri di depannya, menyapanya dengan raut wajah datar. Mereka masih berada di bangku penonton tingkat satu.

“Benar, aku Song Yuvin. Apa kita pernah bertemu?”

“Aku Lee Hangyul dari grup tari Jimudan. Dulu kita pernah bertemu saat Hari Anak Nasional. Bisa kita bicara sebentar di luar?”

****

“Hyeongjun, kau lihat dua _jukdo_ yang kutaruh di sini tadi?”

“Tidak. Kenapa?” tanya balik Hyeongjun yang kini sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

“Aneh, tadi jelas-jelas aku membawanya kemari dan menaruhnya di sini.” Yohan lalu terdiam sejenak. “Hangyul sudah kembali?”

Hyeongjun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Oh ya, Kak Yuvin masih menungguku di bangku penonton. Aku sudah izin ke Pelatih Kim untuk pulang bersamanya.”

Hati Yohan tiba-tiba tidak tenang setelah mendengar perkataan Hyeongjun. Semakin Yohan berpikir keras, kerutan di antara kedua alisnya semakin jelas. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Yohan menarik Hyeongjun keluar bersama dari ruang ganti.

****

⚠ **Adegan tidak untuk ditiru tanpa pengawasan ahli**

Tangan kanan Yuvin refleks menangkap _jukdo_ yang dilemparkan Hangyul padanya. Yuvin masih menerka-nerka tujuan Hangyul mengajaknya bicara di tengah lapangan tenis outdoor yang sepi sekitar gelora, di malam hari seperti ini, dengan _jukdo_ yang kini masing-masing ada di genggaman mereka.

“Mari kita duel,” rupanya itu maksud Hangyul.

“Duel apa maksudmu?” Yuvin coba membalas dengan sorot mata lugunya.

Perlahan Hangyul mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengitari Yuvin dengan menyandang _jukdo_ di bahu kanannya.

“Dulu Hyeongjun pernah bercerita kalau dia termotivasi untuk belajar Haidong Gumdo dari panutannya, sang kakak tercinta, yang level terakhirnya sabuk hitam pertama tingkat satu.”

Yuvin mulai menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kosong ke lantai lapangan.

“Sayangnya sang kakak harus berhenti karena suatu kecelakaan yang hampir merusak pendengarannya empat tahun lalu,” langkah Hangyul sudah kembali ke titik semula dia berkeliling. “Dan ternyata kakaknya adalah kau, Song Yuvin.”

Yuvin mengangkat kepalanya kembali, tapi kini sorot mata lugunya berubah menjadi setajam mata serigala.

“Kau sungguh hanya ingin berduel denganku? Katakan apa maumu.”

Hangyul menyeringai, merasa pancingannya berhasil membangunkan naga yang tertidur.

“Kalau aku menang, berhenti dekati Yohan!”

Dengan ultimatumnya, Hangyul menyerang Yuvin tiba-tiba ke arah telinga kirinya. Namun, Yuvin berhasil menahannya tepat sebelum _jukdo_ itu kembali membuat pendengarannya cedera dan mendorongnya, membuat serangan balasan ke Hangyul. Pakaian kasual yang Yuvin kenakan rupanya tidak begitu menghalangi kuda-kuda serta kecekatan tangan dan kakinya untuk menangkis serangan-serangan Hangyul. Bunyi dua bilah bambu yang saling menempa pun menyeruak tak terelakan.

Beruntung Yohan dan Hyeongjun yang masih berlari-lari tanpa arah di luar gelora mendengar bunyi itu dan bergegas mendekat ke arah sumber suara.

“Aku tahu kemampuanmu masih belum hilang,” ujar Hangyul di tengah-tengah duel mereka, coba memancing emosi Yuvin.

“Berhenti!”

“Tidak akan!”

Hangyul kembali menantang pertahanan Yuvin yang cukup rapat, kali ini coba mengincar bagian punggung dan tulang kering Yuvin. Yohan terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dari luar lapangan tenis. Hangyul berduel dengan Yuvin, yang pernah berkata padanya dia tidak bisa beladiri Haidong Gumdo dan bahkan menolak tawarannya untuk diajari. Tempo permainan mereka berdua yang cepat dan cukup berbahaya semakin menahan tubuh Yohan untuk bergeming di sana, meski Hyeongjun sudah menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Raga Yohan semakin lemas begitu Hangyul terjatuh dalam posisi telentang dan Yuvin mengunci gerakan tubuhnya dari atas. _Jukdo_ Hangyul tertahan di dekat dagunya sendiri oleh _jukdo_ Yuvin yang otomatis menghentikan perlawanannya.

“Sekarang karena aku yang menang, kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Yohan.”

Hangyul terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar perintah Yuvin.

“Kenapa? Kau takut ditolak karena kalian bersahabat?”

Kini Yuvin sungguh terlihat superior di hadapan Hangyul dengan pertanyaan retoriknya itu. Entah ke mana perginya pria yang selalu tersenyum di depan banyak orang itu.

“Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memperlakukan sahabat Yohan seperti ini, tapi karena kau memaksa…”

“Kak Yuvin, Kak Hangyul, hentikan!”

Teriakan Hyeongjun akhirnya menyadarkan kedua pemuda itu untuk menolehkan kepala mereka. Hyeongjun dan Yohan terlihat berdiri tak jauh dengan raut wajah syok melihat posisi Yuvin dan Hangyul sekarang. Buru-buru Yuvin melepaskan Hangyul dan membantu lawannya itu berdiri begitu matanya berpapasan dengan mata Yohan. ‘Iblis’ yang tadi sempat merasuki Yuvin seolah menguap seketika dari raganya.

“Tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Kami…”

“Ayo pulang, Hyeongjun,” ajak Yuvin yang memotong klarifikasi sia-sia Hangyul.

Tanpa berani menatap mata Yohan lagi, Yuvin bergegas menarik Hyeongjun meninggalkan lapangan. Kedua netra Yohan kini beralih menuntut penjelasan pada Hangyul yang juga bingung harus memulai pembicaraan mereka dari mana.

****

Sejak kejadian malam itu, Yuvin dan Yohan jadi jarang bertemu. Selain karena Yuvin mulai sibuk dengan persiapan ke Indonesia yang semakin padat, Yohan sengaja menghindari kemungkinan bertatap muka dengan Yuvin. Di kepalanya masih terputar memori Yuvin dengan auranya yang mengerikan saat memegang pedang dan berduel dengan Hangyul. Yohan masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Yuvin harus berbohong waktu itu. Mereka berdua sekadar berbalas pesan. Itu pun isinya hanya laporan Yuvin soal Wooseok dan Jinhyuk karena memang dia sudah dibayar oleh Yohan.

Sementara dengan Hangyul, Yohan berusaha bersikap biasa seolah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi dan sebisa mungkin tidak membahasnya karena bisa mempengaruhi _chemistry_ mereka saat tampil.

****

“Kak?”

“Apa?”

“Tolong janji satu hal padaku.”

Permohonan spontan Yohan berhasil menghentikan Wooseok dari kegiatan berkemasnya.

“Janji apa?”

“Janji jangan terbawa perasaan, lalu jatuh cinta pada orang itu di sana nanti.”

“Orang itu siapa?” tanya Wooseok iseng.

Yohan geregetan dengan pertanyaan balik kakaknya. Mau tidak mau Yohan mengucapkan nama yang sepertinya terlarang dia sebutkan.

“Lee Jinhyuk.”

“Tidak bisa janji,” balas Wooseok seketika sambil menahan tawa kemenangannya karena berhasil memaksa Yohan menyebut nama Jinhyuk dengan benar.

“Kenapa?” rengek Yohan.

“Perasaan itu tidak bisa diprediksi, bisa muncul begitu saja, di mana pun, kapan pun, dan pada siapa pun.”

Kini ucapan Wooseok malah mengingatkan Yohan pada satu orang lagi yang sedang dia hindari, Yuvin. Persis dengan ucapan Yuvin sewaktu mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di Cheonggyecheon.

“Kakak hanya bisa berjanji satu hal lain.”

Wooseok berdiri dari duduknya di lantai dan mendorong koper besarnya ke pinggir lemari. Kemudian, Wooseok membalikkan badannya ke arah Yohan yang sejak tadi duduk di ranjangnya sambil memperhatikannya berkemas.

“Kakak janji akan jaga kesehatan selama di sana,” ujar Wooseok sambil mengusak-usak ubun kepala Yohan. “Dan Kakak minta Yohan berjanji, tolong jaga Bubu selama Kakak tidak ada, ya?”

Yohan seketika menolehkan kepala melewati bahunya. Pandangannya tertuju pada seekor kucing Scottish Fold abu-abu kesayangan Wooseok yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas bantal.

“Aku janji.”

**4 OKTOBER 2014**

Pandangan Yohan tertuju pada Wooseok yang sedang mendata presensi rekan-rekan timnya di dekat kaunter _check-in_ E terminal 1 Bandara Internasional Incheon. Satu per satu datang mendorong bagasi-bagasi mereka di troli bersama dengan anggota keluarga yang ikut mengantar. Semuanya tampak seragam dengan topi putih dan rompi marun kebanggaan Korea University.

Yohan sendiri turut mengantar Wooseok bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya, yang kini asyik bercengkerama dengan orang tua Jinhyuk sambil menunggu seluruh anggota tim untuk masuk ke _boarding lounge_. Sesekali kedua mata Yohan beralih ke arah pintu masuk terminal terdekat, menanti Yuvin yang masih belum tiba. Yohan akhirnya luluh setelah semalam Yuvin mengiriminya sms untuk berbicara sebentar di bandara pagi ini sebelum berangkat.

Namun, fokus Yohan tiba-tiba terganggu oleh sosok Jinhyuk yang melintasinya dari arah belakang sambil menenteng dua belas cangkir kertas kopi Angel-in-us. Minuman itu Jinhyuk bagikan kepada teman-teman dan tiga dosen yang sudah ada di sana terlebih dahulu. Khusus untuk Wooseok, Jinhyuk bantu memegangi cangkirnya karena kedua tangan Wooseok sibuk. Mau tidak mau Yohan melihat pemandangan kakaknya yang menyedot kopi dari tangan Jinhyuk dengan malu-malu.

“Dasar oportunis.”

“Yohan!”

Seruan Yuvin memecah gumaman Yohan dari arah kanannya. Yuvin datang bersama ibunya.

_(“Halo, Bibi.”)_

**(“Halo, Yohan.”)**

(“Aku melapor dulu, ya. Ibu di sini dengan Yohan.”)

Yuvin bergegas mendorong trolinya kembali yang berisi satu koper besar dan dua kardus, entah apa isinya.

**(“Bibi tidak tahu kau juga datang.”)**

_(“Aku mengantar kakakku. Dia satu tim dengan Kak Yuvin. Itu yang memakai kacamata,”)_ ujar Yohan sambil menunjukkan Wooseok pada ibunya Yuvin.

**(“Kakakmu tampan. Sama sepertimu.”)**

_(“Tidak, dia lebih tampan.”)_

“Yohan, ayo,” ajak Yuvin begitu kembali dari melaporkan diri. (“Ibu mau es krim?”)

**(“Tidak usah, kalian saja.”)**

(“Ibu tunggu di sini, ya. Aku dan Yohan pergi sebentar.”)

****

“Maaf soal kejadian terakhir.”

Yuvin akhirnya membuka percakapan mereka berdua di bangku kios Baskin Robbins. Di depan Yohan ada satu _cup_ es krim isi dua _scoop_ pistachio almond dan satu _scoop_ cherry jubilee, sedangkan di depan Yuvin ada satu _cup_ isi dua _scoop_ mint choco chip dan satu _scoop_ Espresso ‘N Cream.

“Aku kecewa Kak Yuvin bohong,” lirih Yohan sambil menelan sendokan pertama es krimnya.

Yuvin menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang berisi udara-udara penyesalan dan rasa bersalah lalu menelannya. Dia tidak bisa lagi mencari alasan untuk menghindari Yohan.

“Aku memang pernah berlatih Haidong Gumdo sejak umur 8 tahun. Levelku juga sudah sabuk hitam pertama tingkat satu. Namun 4 tahun lalu, aku mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup fatal. Aku terpaksa berhenti karena itu.”

Yohan terkejut dan berhenti di sendokan ke-4 begitu mendengar pengakuan Yuvin.

“Benturan di kepalaku cukup keras sampai hampir menghilangkan pendengaranku. Karena itu aku sensitif begitu ada yang mengancam keselamatanku, seperti temanmu kemarin. Aku memang bisa bahasa isyarat, tapi bukan berarti aku juga ingin menjadi tuli.”

“Aku minta maaf.”

“Tidak usah, seharusnya dia yang minta maaf. Siapa namanya? Hangyul?”

Yohan menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat seolah ada pegas di lehernya.

“Aku sendiri masih tidak mengerti alasan dia mengajakku berduel, mungkin kau bisa menanyakan padanya langsung nanti.”

Yuvin sebenarnya paham, tapi dia sengaja berkata demikian agar Yohan tahu sendiri, agar tidak ada lagi misinterpretasi di antara mereka. Yuvin sendiri juga masih menantikan apakah Hangyul berani melakukan tantangan darinya dan bagaimana reaksi Yohan setelah itu. Intinya, Yuvin hanya ingin memastikan perasaan Yohan.

****

Tim relawan sosial Korea University itu akhirnya berangkat menuju ke _boarding lounge_ seusai berfoto bersama untuk dokumentasi. Tak lupa mereka menyempatkan diri untuk pamit kepada keluarga masing-masing yang mengantar sampai di bandara. Secara berurutan, Wooseok memeluk Yohan, ayah, dan ibunya. Karena orang tua Jinhyuk ada di sebelah orang tuanya, Wooseok juga berpamitan pada mereka, begitu pun Jinhyuk pada orang tua Wooseok.

Di saat-saat itulah Yohan memberi isyarat pada Yuvin untuk berhati-hati selama di sana dan menitipkan Wooseok padanya. Tapi Yohan tidak menyadari Wooseok mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya karena melihat sang adik melakukan gestur tangan tak biasa pada Yuvin. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Wooseok akhirnya menghampiri Yohan.

“Teman, ya? Sejak kapan?” sindir Wooseok sambil mengusak kepala Yohan.

Yohan hanya cengegesan. Dia malah membalikkan tubuh Wooseok dan mendorongnya agar segera berangkat bersama timnya. Lambaian tangan pun mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Sebelum meninggalkan bandara, Yohan mengenalkan ibunya Yuvin pada orang tuanya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Orang tuanya sempat kaget melihat Yohan bisa berbahasa isyarat, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan kebanggaan mereka akan keahlian lain yang dimiliki Yohan.

****

Suasana hati Yohan kembali membaik pascaobrolan dengan Yuvin di bandara. Terlebih selama di sana, Yuvin memberikan laporan-laporan yang seru kepada Yohan. Mulai dari dirinya yang harus satu kamar dengan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk, sampai adanya tiga pria lain yang juga mendekati Wooseok selain Jinhyuk.

Hangyul memperhatikan senyum lebar dan tawa lepas yang selalu menghiasi wajah Yohan setiap kali menatap ponsel. Ternyata tanpa kehadiran fisiknya, Yuvin masih bisa memberi kegembiraan bagi Yohan, yang Hangyul rasa sangat berbeda dengan keceriaan Yohan di setiap waktu kebersamaan mereka. Hangyul ingin menyerah, tapi dadanya terasa semakin sesak jika isinya yang selama ini dia pendam tak kunjung dikeluarkan. Lagi pula, dia juga berutang pengakuan kepada Yuvin. Jika Hangyul secara jantan mampu mengajak Yuvin berduel, maka secara jantan pula dia harus mengakui perasaannya terhadap Yohan. Diterima atau tidak, itu urusan belakang.

****

⚠ **Adegan tidak untuk ditiru tanpa pengawasan ahli & sedikit darah**

Malam ini jadwal piketnya Yohan dan Hangyul di _dojang_. Setelah semua murid dan anggota grup tari Jimudan pulang, mereka berdua segera merapikan peralatan yang masih berceceran serta membersihkan lantai dan cermin, masih dengan mengenakan kaus seragam hitam dan celana _dobok_ abu-abu.

“Sejak kapan kau belajar bahasa isyarat dengan Yuvin?” Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terucap juga dari mulut Hangyul. “Apa karena kalian sudah dekat sebelum pentas waktu itu, makanya kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?”

Yohan masih terdiam di depan cermin besar yang sedang dia bersihkan, belum memberi reaksi apa-apa.

“Sejak kapan kau mulai menyimpan rahasia dariku, Yohan?”

“Jangan mulai, Hangyul.”

“Kau suka padanya, ‘kan?”

Tak tahan dengan rentetan pertanyaan itu, Yohan akhirnya melempar lap, membalikkan badan, dan menunjukkan raut kesalnya pada Hangyul yang tengah mengembalikan pedang-pedang ke raknya.

“Kau sendiri kenapa mengajaknya berduel malam itu? Apa yang sebenarnya juga kau sembunyikan dariku?”

‘Perasaanku, Yohan,’ gumam Hangyul dalam hati. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan, Hangyul malah mengambil dua _gagum_ beserta sarungnya. Lalu salah satunya dia lemparkan pada Yohan.

“Kalau kau menang, akan kuberi tahu.”

“Tapi _gagum_ mahal…”

“Siapa pun yang kalah nanti, aku yang akan menggantinya,” potong Hangyul. Dia merasa sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

“Hangyul, jangan…”

Yohan terpaksa mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menahan serangan Hangyul. Meski mereka sering berduel, kali ini berbeda karena semua gerakan tidak terencana. Daripada terkena sabetan, Yohan mau tidak mau bergerak, tapi dalam posisi bertahan. Saat tangan Hangyul berusaha menyasar lengan Yohan, kakinya sibuk menjegal kaki Yohan agar bisa segera menguncinya. Sayangnya, bising bilah pedang yang saling beradu tertahan dinding _dojang_ yang memang didesain kedap suara sehingga tak ada orang lain yang bisa menghentikan kecuali mereka sendiri.

Kedua tenaga mereka sudah cukup terkuras oleh rangkaian latihan hari ini, tapi Hangyul benar-benar _all out_ untuk duel ini sehingga tubuh Yohan berhasil dikunci di bawahnya. Jarak bilah pedangnya dengan kulit leher Yohan pun hanya selebar tiga jari. Pandangan mereka berdua pun bertemu,

“Aku menyerah!” teriak Yohan.

“Kenapa? Kau sungguh tak ingin tahu?”

“Hangyul, jangan.”

Yohan tak bisa menjawab lebih dengan posisi seperti itu. Gemertak giginya menunjukkan seberapa seriusnya Hangyul menahan pergerakan tubuhnya.

“Kau tak ingin tahu…”

“Jangan.”

“…kalau aku menyukaimu lebih dari teman? Lebih dari sahabat?”

Yohan memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menampik apa yang baru didengarnya. Berharap duel ini sekadar bunga tidurnya. Namun sebuah tetesan, yang sepertinya air, menjatuhi pipi kanannya.

Gambaran Hangyul yang menitikkan air mata tertangkap jelas begitu Yohan membuka kembali kedua matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama Yohan tak melihat pemandangan itu. Memorinya sampai harus bekerja keras hanya untuk mengingat saat-saat Hangyul menangis karena terjatuh dari ayunan di usia 6 tahun.

Tanpa sadar air mata Yohan ikut keluar dari ujung mata kirinya. Rasa bersalah mulai berbisik pada Yohan bahwa dialah penyebab Hangyul meruntuhkan harga dirinya. Perkataan Yuvin soal perasaan kala itu pun jadi ikut terlintas di benaknya. Namun, semua itu menguap begitu saja ketika setetes darah juga mulai membasahi pipi kanannya dan mengalir mengikuti jejak air mata Hangyul.

Meski secara posisi kurang menguntungkan, rupanya sabetan pedang Yohan sempat meninggalkan segaris luka tepat di tulang pipi kiri Hangyul, di bawah matanya. Dan luka itu bisa semakin membesar jika tidak segera dihentikan.

****

Sorot mata Hangyul lurus ke arah cermin besar _dojang_ yang mengisi satu tembok penuh sambil mendekap kedua lututnya. Dilihatnya wajah Yohan yang cemas sembari memberi kompres air dingin pada lukanya, lalu menutupnya rapat-rapat dengan plester.

“Sekarang pandangan di antara kita tidak akan sama lagi,” celetuk Hangyul yang tidak ditanggapi apa-apa oleh Yohan. “Kau _sebegitunya_ menyukai Yuvin?”

Perhatian Yohan yang sibuk membereskan kotak P3k langsung teralihkan pada Hangyul, tapi mulut Yohan masih terkunci rapat.

“Pasti menyenangkan bisa disukai oleh orang yang juga kita sukai.”

Yohan masih bergeming di posisinya, tapi raut wajahnya tidak bisa bohong kalau dia terkejut dengan pernyataan Hangyul barusan. Yohan coba menangkap maksud ucapan Hangyul tanpa mengklarifikasinya langsung pada sahabatnya itu karena sejujurnya, Yohan sendiri masih ragu dengan perasaan Yuvin dan menantikan pengakuannya. Namun dengan kondisi seperti ini, rasanya cukup bagi Yohan untuk tahu bahwa perasaannya pada Yuvin kemungkinan besar akan terbalaskan. Setidaknya sampai nanti mereka bertatap muka lagi. Sungguh Yohan berutang budi banyak pada Hangyul.

**6 NOVEMBER 2014**

Selama 19 tahun hidup di dunia, baru kali ini Yohan merasakan hatinya bagai taman luas di kaki gunung yang dipenuhi beraneka ragam bunga warna-warni. Senyum manisnya tak pernah lepas padahal sepanjang hari ini dia ada di kampus dan harus menjalani tiga ujian tengah semester. Semua itu berkat janji temu dari Yuvin di CGV Dongdaemun seusai kuliah Yohan sore ini.

Sebenarnya tim relawan sosial Yuvin, Wooseok, dan Jinhyuk sudah tiba kembali di Korea tanggal 20 Oktober kemarin. Namun, tanggung jawab seluruh tim mereka belum selesai karena ada laporan pascakegiatan yang harus diserahkan dan Yohan pun sedang persiapan untuk ujian. Mau tak mau Yuvin baru bisa bertemu Yohan hari ini. Rencananya selain memberikan oleh-oleh dari Yogyakarta, Yuvin ingin mengajak Yohan menonton film _Interstellar_ yang kebetulan tayang premier dan dilanjutkan jalan-jalan seperti biasa di Cheonggyecheon.

Bicara soal perkembangan terakhir asmara Wooseok, Yuvin sempat melapor pada Yohan jelang kepulangan mereka bahwa ‘seleksi alam’ selama lima bulan dua minggu itu semakin mengukuhkan Jinhyuk sebagai pemenangnya. Tapi Yuvin tidak dapat memastikan apakah Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sudah resmi berpacaran. Yohan sendiri sengaja menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan itu pada Wooseok agar dia sendiri yang memberitahukan Yohan. Meski demikian, Yohan tak sengaja memergoki Wooseok dan Jinhyuk berciuman saat mereka berdua (katanya) sedang menyelesaikan laporan tim, dini hari setelah ulang tahun Wooseok, di apartemen mereka.

Awalnya Yohan terbangun pukul 03.00 karena tenggorokannya kering dan ingin mengambil air minum di kulkas. Perhatian Yohan sempat teralihkan oleh Bubu yang tiba-tiba menyelonong masuk ke kamarnya begitu dia membuka pintu seolah sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Lalu saat Yohan kembali mengangkat kepalanya ke arah luar kamar, pandangannya yang masih agak kabur menangkap sosok sang kakak dan orang itu duduk bersebelahan di sofa ruang tamu mereka yang menghadap ke kamarnya. Tumpukan kertas dan kedua laptop mereka ada di atas meja. Mulanya Yohan ragu dengan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan karena wajah mungil Wooseok tertutup oleh kepala Jinhyuk yang membelakanginya. Namun begitu tangan kanan Jinhyuk berpindah ke tengkuk Wooseok, Yohan segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Lalu dia mencari-cari _earphone_ di ranselnya untuk dipasangkan ke ponsel dan langsung memutar musik dengan volume cukup besar. Beruntung Yohan juga menemukan botol minum yang masih berisi air setengahnya sehingga dia tidak perlu keluar kamar dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

***

“Yuvin!”

Seorang gadis dari arah mesin penjual tiket otomatis CGV berseru memanggil Yuvin yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu dengan sekotak besar popcorn dan dua coke float ukuran regular di atas meja.

“Jisoo! Sedang apa kau di sini?”

“ _Interstellar_ …” balasnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tiga tiket bioskop pada Yuvin. “Kau sendiri?”

“Aku juga. Kau nonton dengan siapa?”

“Dengan Sujeong dan Mijoo, mereka sedang mengantre popcorn,” ujar Jisoo sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke kaunter camilan. “Kami duduk di B 10, 11, 12. Kau di mana?”

“Di A 15 dan 16,” ujar Yuvin seraya menunjukkan dua tiketnya.

“Ah… sedang menunggu pacar, ya?” sindir Jisoo begitu matanya teralihkan ke camilan Yuvin di atas meja dan hanya dibalas oleh senyum kecil Yuvin.

“Duduklah,” pinta Yuvin sambil menepukkan tangannya pada kursi kosong di sampingnya.

****

Setelah berjalan kaki dengan riangnya selama lima menit dari Stasiun Bawah Tanah Dongdaemun, akhirnya Yohan sampai di depan CGV tujuannya. Yohan berharap Yuvin akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan pelukan hangat yang mampu mencairkan dinginnya rindu. Dia bahkan memiliki agenda rahasia untuk memancing Yuvin menyatakan perasaannya langsung seusai menonton nanti.

Namun, semua bayangan indah itu buyar begitu Yohan mendapati Yuvin sedang ‘berciuman’ dengan seorang gadis di kursi tunggu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yohan untuk melangkah mundur dan menarik diri dari bioskop itu dengan wajah kecewa. Padahal jika Yohan bersabar sedikit dan mau memastikan yang sesungguhnya terjadi, Yuvin hanya sedang berbisik pada gadis bernama Jisoo itu dan tidak menempelkan bibirnya sama sekali. Sayangnya Yuvin membelakangi Yohan dan kepalanya cukup besar untuk menghalangi wajah Jisoo, sehingga wajar kalau Yohan salah persepsi saat melihat dari sudut pandangnya.

Di dalam kereta bawah tanah, Yohan terduduk murung menatap layar ponselnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa rindunya malah terbakar hangus oleh api cemburu. Dengan impulsif Yohan memblokir nomor Yuvin. Dalam hati Yohan menyalahkan diri sendiri atas semua ekspektasinya selama ini.

Sementara itu, Yuvin masih setia di posisinya padahal pintu teater sudah dibuka. Ajakan Jisoo, Mijoo dan Sujeong pun ditolaknya karena Yuvin yakin Yohan akan datang meski nomornya sulit dihubungi. Namun keyakinannya mulai goyah begitu waktu sudah berlalu satu jam kemudian. Coke float miliknya bahkan sudah habis tak tersisa. Ingin rasanya Yuvin menghubungi Wooseok demi menanyakan keadaan Yohan, tapi urung dilakukan karena Yuvin tahu Wooseok sedang sibuk dengan skripsinya. Yuvin akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat, entah sampai kapan.

**DESEMBER 2014**

Kekhawatiran Yuvin selama ini akhirnya terjawab juga oleh panggilan telepon dari Wooseok yang sama sekali tak pernah dia sangka, bahwa Yohan kini dirawat inap di Seoul Jungang Hospital karena cedera sendi lutut akibat memforsir latihan untuk kejuaraan internasional akhir tahun ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yuvin yang baru saja selesai membantu ibunya mengajar di Korea Kuhwa School langsung meminta izin dan bergegas menuju Stasiun Bawah Tanah Godeok. Dinginnya udara di tengah lebatnya hujan salju sore itu tak menyurutkan kecepatan langkah Yuvin agak bisa sampai secepatnya. Karena bagi Yuvin, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari tahu apa yang salah di antara mereka bulan lalu.

****

“Kak, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?”

Wooseok sedikit terkejut oleh permintaan Yohan untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Jinhyuk yang saat itu baru sampai untuk menjenguknya. Namun Wooseok coba berpikir positif, mungkin adiknya ingin meruntuhkan tembok tinggi yang selama ini dia bangun sendiri terhadap Jinhyuk. Yohan kemudian mempersilakan Jinhyuk duduk di dekatnya setelah Wooseok keluar.

“Terima kasih sudah menjengukku.”

“Sama-sama. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri.”

“Begitu, ya?” Yohan menghela sedikit napas di sela tawa kecilnya. “Kau sangat menyukai kakakku?”

Jinhyuk bergeming sejenak mendengar pertanyaan spontan Yohan sebelum akhirnya lanjut menjawab.

“Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak suka. Mungkin bahasa tubuhku malah sudah kau ketahui sejak lama.”

“Berarti kalian sudah pacaran?”

Kali ini Jinhyuk menurunkan pandangannya ke arah lantai.

“Untuk sementara ini belum.”

“Kenapa? Karena aku? Tenang saja, hari ini aku merestui hubungan kalian.”

Jinhyuk kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Yohan. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Yohan barusan.

“Benarkah? Terima kasih, Yohan,” balas Jinhyuk dengan senyum cerahnya yang seketika hilang begitu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Tapi bukan itu masalah terbesarnya.”

Jinhyuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantel. Beberapa tombol sempat Jinhyuk tekan sebelum dia serahkan pada Yohan. Sejenak Yohan membaca dengan saksama apa yang tertulis di ponsel itu sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Jinhyuk.

“Kakakmu masih belum tahu. Kuharap kau menyimpannya saja. Biar aku sendiri yang memberitahunya di saat yang tepat.”

Dan tepat saat Jinhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yuvin membuka pintu kamar Yohan dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Wooseok hanya menggelengkan kepala karena tak bisa menghentikan Yuvin. Jinhyuk kaget melihat kehadiran Yuvin, sedangkan Yohan hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

“Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Semoga lekas sembuh,” ujar Jinhyuk sambil menepuk ringan bahu kanan Yohan.

“Kak Jinhyuk?”

Panggilan dari Yohan yang sudah lama Jinhyuk nantikan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Air muka Wooseok sama terkejutnya dengan Jinhyuk saat itu.

“Semoga berhasil.”

Jinhyuk membalas Yohan dengan senyum dan gestur ‘OK’, lalu meninggalkan kamar bersama Wooseok untuk memberi ruang pada Yuvin. Telapak tangan kiri sempat Jinhyuk daratkan di pundak kiri Yuvin sebagai dukungan yang dirasa sangat penting bagi temannya itu. Dan kini tinggal Yohan dan Yuvin, berdua.

“Kelihatannya parah,” celetuk Yuvin memecah keheningan mereka. Yuvin pun refleks duduk di kursi tanpa dipersilakan oleh Yohan yang masih belum mau bicara. Mau tidak mau dengan ekspresi cemas, Yuvin memulai percakapan mereka dengan bahasa isyarat.

(“Aku merindukanmu. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak datang hari itu. Kenapa kau sulit kuhubungi?”)

_(“Aku marah dan kecewa pada Kak Yuvin.”)_

(“Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang marah dan kecewa.”)

_(“Hari itu aku melihat…”)_

Yohan menghentikan gerak tangannya, tapi Yuvin masih setia menantikan lanjutannya.

_(“Aku melihat Kak Yuvin mencium seorang gadis di bioskop.”)_

Yuvin tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengetahui alasan Yohan.

(“Aku tidak berciuman. Aku sedang berbisik. Gadis itu teman satu tim di Yogyakarta. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan kakakmu.”)

Wajah Yohan merengut antara tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yuvin dan malu dengan cemburu butanya. Melihat tingkah laku Yohan yang selalu menggemaskan di depannya selama ini, Yuvin pun tak tahan lagi dan segera bangkit dari duduk untuk mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Yohan. Kedua mata Yohan terbelalak dan baru menyadari ciuman pertamanya sudah dicuri setelah tiga detik.

“Ini baru yang namanya ciuman,” bisik Yuvin menggoda.

Namun dia tak lekas menjauhi Yohan dan masih menatap kedua mata bulat Yohan dalam-dalam dengan jarak hanya tiga jari. Yuvin menanti reaksi Yohan atas pernyataan cintanya. Dan begitu jiwanya sudah kembali sepenuhnya ke raga, Yohan meraih tengkuk Yuvin dan melekatkan bibir mereka lagi. Persis seperti apa yang Jinhyuk lakukan pada Wooseok malam itu, menurutnya. Namun karena hanya menempel, Yuvin terpaksa meraih tengkuk Yohan juga dan membimbingnya berciuman dengan semestinya.

**19 JUNI 2015**

Situasi aula Seocho Culture Center (서초 문화원) Jum’at malam itu dipenuhi dengan sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton, yang mengapresiasi pertunjukan rutin bulanan perdana grup tari Jimudan. Pelatih Kim Yoonjung tak kuasa menahan haru karena perjuangannya membentuk grup ini selama 7 tahun, akhirnya berbuah manis dan ini merupakan awal yang baik untuk wajah baru Jimudan. Seluruh anggota saling berpelukan di atas panggung berbagi suka-duka, tak terkecuali Yohan, Hangyul, dan Hyeongjun yang baru saja direkrut awal musim semi kemarin.

Di antara ratusan orang itu, Yohan bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa senang dan bangga kedua orang tua, Wooseok, Jinhyuk, dan tentu saja Yuvin kepadanya. Tak ketinggalan orang tua Yuvin-Hyeongjun, ibu tiri mereka dan Jihyo, serta kedua orang tua Hangyul dan Gyuri. Semua bergembira ria.

Hadiah dan karangan bunga mulai berdatangan satu per satu begitu mereka kembali ke ruang ganti. Khusus bagi Yohan, Yuvin menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan satu bundel besar mawar merah dan pelukan hangat. Tak lupa Yuvin juga mengucapkan selamat kepada Hangyul meski sempat ada perselisihan di antara mereka, tapi kini semua sudah selesai.

“Ada karangan bunga untuk Lee Hangyul!”

Seruan pengantar paket itu mengalihkan perhatian Hangyul. Dia tak menyangka akan mendapat sebuah keranjang besar berisi puluhan bunga kamelia pink segar. Dilihatnya baik-baik tulisan pada kartu ucapannya.

“Kak Yuvin, tolong pegangi sebentar,” pinta Hangyul sebelum dia berlari cepat ke luar ruangan, masih dengan kostum tari dan riasannya.

Yohan dan Yuvin saling bertukar pandang penuh heran. Karena penasaran, mereka pun mengintip tulisan macam apa yang bisa sampai membuat Hangyul lari tergesa-gesa.

> _Akhirnya aku menemukanmu_

Hangyul berlari kembali ke aula, berharap menemukan sebuah keajaiban yang sudah lama sempat dia lupakan. Sayangnya seluruh bangku penonton sudah kosong tak bersisa. Namun begitu hendak meninggalkan aula, pandangan Hangyul terpaku pada dua orang yang berpelukan di atas panggung.

Rupanya Hyeongjun. Sambil memegang seikat tulip kuning, dia terhanyut dalam dekapan seorang Minkyu, kenalan Hyeongjun dan Hangyul saat mereka sama-sama mengikuti Yeosu International Youth Festival empat tahun silam.

“Minkyu…” lirih Hangyul saat langkahnya sudah sampai di dekat panggung.

Si pemilik nama segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti mengelus-elus punggung Hyeongjun yang masih menitikkan air mata bahagia.

“Hangyul, lama tak jumpa. Penampilanmu bagus,” ucap Minkyu dengan ibu jari kanannya terpampang jelas di depan Hangyul.

“Terima kasih. Tapi… Sihun di mana?”

****

Sehari setelah penampilan perdana Jimudan kemarin, Hangyul meminta izin kepada Pelatih Kim untuk istirahat sejenak dan absen untuk pertunjukan rutin bulan depan. Yohan merasa was-was karena melalui Hyeongjun, Hangyul menitipkan pesan untuknya agar tidak mencari dan menghubungi dia sementara waktu.

Meskipun Yohan dan Hangyul coba bersikap seperti biasa atas nama profesionalitas setelah duel mereka kala itu, Yohan mengakui dia belum meminta maaf dengan selayaknya kepada Hangyul. Rasa bersalah masih membayang-bayangi batin Yohan, padahal kini secara fisik dia sudah ditemani oleh Yuvin.

“Hei…” ujar Yuvin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Yohan, berharap pacarnya itu sadar dari lamunan. “Hangyul, ya?”

“Maaf,” balas Yohan yang dilanjutkan dengan mengunyah _bungeoppang_ -nya di tepian Sungai Han sore itu.

“Percayalah padanya. Beri dia waktu untuk menyendiri. Kau pasti akan tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara lagi dengannya.”

Yohan sungguh bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan Yuvin, yang bisa mengimbangi kelabilan emosi di usia dewasa mudanya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika sebaliknya. Mungkin dia belum akan merestui hubungan kakaknya dengan Jinhyuk sampai saat ini, andai Yuvin tak pernah hadir di hidupnya.

****

“Hangyul?”

Yohan tersentak melihat sosok sahabatnya yang menghilang sebulan lalu kini hadir lagi di depan matanya, berdiri tegap di depan cermin besar _dojang_ berbalut setelan _dobok_ merah dan _gagum_ di genggaman tangan kirinya. Yang disebut namanya pun membalikkan tubuh dengan senyum hangat tergurat di wajah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hangyul dipeluknya erat-erat sambil menangis terisak.

“Kau ke mana saja, Bodoh? Aku merindukanmu.”

“Hei, hei, hei. Aku masih di Korea, tidak sampai ke luar angkasa. Lagi pula, kau sudah ada Kak Yuvin. Jangan egois.”

Yohan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hangyul.

“Maafkan aku,” lirih Yohan yang teredam tebalnya bahan _dobok_.

“Apa?”

“Maafkan aku!” kali ini Yohan berteriak. Hangyul pun tersenyum puas. “Maaf tak bisa adil membagi perasaanku.”

“Sudah, sudah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kalau kau membagi rata perasaanmu padaku juga, kasian Kak Yuvin. Kau berselingkuh darinya… Akh!”

Rintihan Hangyul berdengung di telinga Yohan saat dia menerima cubitan di pinggang kirinya.

“Lagi pula, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang tidak kalah menggemaskan darimu. Kalau aku bahagia, kau juga bahagia, ‘kan, Yohan?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita harus sama-sama bahagia, tapi dengan cara masing-masing, ya?”

**KEMBALI KE ENAM TAHUN KEMUDIAN, 8 AGUSTUS 2020**

“Yohan, lama tidak jumpa!” sapa Hangyul sambil mendekap Yohan dengan erat.

“Halo, Kawan. Bagaimana kabar _dojang_ cabang Bronx, New York?”

“Baik, seperti biasa,” balas Hangyul seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

“Kau tidak datang sendirian, ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja. Dia sedang ke kamar kecil.”

Pelukan Hangyul kemudian beralih pada Jinhyuk, sang pemeran utama di hari spesial ini. Yohan turut senang melihat sahabatnya ikut berbahagia.

“Tuan, apakah Anda melihat pasangan saya?” tanya Yuvin yang terlihat tampan dengan kaus berkerah Polo yang senada dengan _dress code_ kasual putih-denim hari ini.

“Tentu. Dengan senang hati, akan saya antarkan Anda ke kursi Anda. Dia sudah menunggu di sana.”

Sambil mengaitkan lengan, Yohan dan Yuvin berjalan melintasi taman rumput ke arah sederet kursi yang mengarah berlawanan dengan kursi-kursi lainnya, di antara meja altar dan sebuah pohon ara besar. Lalu mereka berdua duduk di deretan kursi itu yang sebelahnya kemudian diisi oleh orang tua Yohan dan Wooseok. Kursi-kursi di hadapan mereka pun sudah terisi oleh tamu-tamu undangan.

“Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan pasangan Anda?” tanya Yohan.

“Sudah,” lugas Yuvin sembari menautkan jemari mereka. “Tunggu, di mana cincinnya?”

Yuvin menyadari bahwa jemari kiri Yohan terlalu polos saat dia pegang. Yohan lalu merogoh-rogoh saku celana kanannya.

“Ini,” jawabnya sambil cengengesan. Yuvin lalu mengambil cincin itu dan menyematkannya di jari manis kiri Yohan.

“Jangan pernah lagi melepas cincin pernikahan kita lama-lama, ya?”

“Baiklah, Sayang.”

Keduanya lalu saling melempar senyum. Sebuah tangan mungil yang melambai-lambai kemudian mengalihkan pandangan Yohan dan Yuvin dari seberang sana. Tampak seorang batita tampan bernama Song Hanbin tertawa lepas melihat kedua ayahnya dari pangkuan sang nenek.

Di sebelah kiri bayi yang Yohan dan Yuvin adopsi tak lama setelah pernikahan mereka satu tahun lalu, tampak Hyeongjun yang semakin berpenampilan dewasa duduk bersama dengan Minkyu. Sementara di sebelah kanan Hanbin, ada Hangyul yang terlihat bahagia dengan tunangannya. Mereka pulang ke Korea juga untuk melangsungkan pernikahan dua minggu lagi selain menghadiri pernikahan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok, lalu langsung kembali ke Amerika Serikat setelahnya.

Ramainya suara orang-orang di taman pagi itu seketika memudar saat Wooseok yang terlihat indah dengan setelan tuksedo denim dan rompi merah muda yang mengintip di dalamnya, mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju Jinhyuk yang sudah menantinya di altar dengan hati berdebar-debar.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This very self-indulgent story was specially written for fellow author @machishappiness on completing "Plates of Love" AU and entering her new stage of life. Although unrelated to hers, I tried my best to put her favorites; love, family, foods, a lil' bit action and last but not least, Yuyo.
> 
> Originally posted on May 19th 2020 on twitter @Qizilirmak  
> https://twitter.com/Qizilirmak/status/1262587345615765504


End file.
